pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Brian/archive3
User talk:Brian/archive1 ☼ User talk:Brian/archive2 Vampiric Agressor Why don't Dark Aura bombers work anywhere? Please provide more reasoning. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 09:57, 10 December 2007 (CET) Uninstall Now please. Fishy Moo 23:07, 12 December 2007 (CET) :Lol that isn't nice... [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 11:32, 15 December 2007 (CET) yo, you should install your life, fish. kill yourself yo. for real. you suck at it. you can't make friends, you're a disrespectful little too. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Brian ( ) }. :PvX:NPA. Take 3. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 04:44, 16 December 2007 (CET) The above post is a direct attack against my personal character. This is the not the first time this has happened to me, and no action was taken against any of the people who flamed me before. Fuck you, you fuckin pricks. If you want to ban me, for defending myself from verbal abuse, and *personally attack me* in that way (even more), then you go head, and go FUCK YOURSELVES. -Brian. fuckin bitches. :so i herd reading comprehension was gud. --71.229.204.25 08:57, 17 December 2007 (CET) fuck fuck fuck. you want your fuckin website vandalized? you fuckin *personally attacked* the wrong individual, and now you're gonna get fucked up. if you don't want things like this to happen in the future? then make an addition to "NPA" that says"admins can not discriminate against users," and it probably won't, but now i'm going to vandalized as much as i can for a fuckin while. peace. bitches. :o'rly? --71.229.204.25 09:12, 17 December 2007 (CET) Yo Brian yo yo u really like that word yo yoyo im gonna use it all day now yo. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 14:19, 17 December 2007 (CET) Drop it, everyone. Fish, Dark, 71.2_9, Brian. Whoever doesn't drop it gets a Take 3 candy bar. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 15:07, 17 December 2007 (CET) :U mean teh banzorz? [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 16:48, 19 December 2007 (CET) wtf is trolin btw i stil dont no m8s - Rawrawr 12:30, 21 December 2007 (EST) Hey Fuck YOU YOU FUCKIN BITCH. YOU KNOW HOW LONG THOSE FUCKS HAVE BEEN SAYING "UNINSTALL" on my fucking talk page? YOU BANN ME? WTF? FUCK YOU YOU FUCKING RETARDS GO FUCK YOURSELVES. HAVE FUN CLEANING UP VANDALIZM YOU FUCKING BITCH ASS PREJUDICED ASS RETARDS. AND FUCK YOU FISH. KILL YOURSELF YOU FUCKING WANNABE NOTHING OF A HUMAN BEING. I've banned you for three months since you have not shown any intention of contributing constructively and have repeatedly attempted to disrupt the wiki by harrassing its contributors. Have a nice holiday. Tycn 23:54, 21 December 2007 (EST) :srsly what an asshole ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] hmm, well, you obviously haven't seen any of my contributions, have you? i enjoy looking at builds, and if they need improvement, i enjoy adding on to them. i am very respectful, until people start repeatedly telling me to uninstall guild wars. the 3rd time, i said "you know what, if you want me to uninstall so bad, why don't you uninstall your life? is that against policy? and if so, is it NOT against policy to tell someone to uninstall guild wars over and over again. that to me is harassment. but, once again, the admins seem to ignore it when their friends flame other people... but when people stick up for themselves on their own user talk page, even when they say the same thing that people have been saying to that person over and over for weeks, the prejudiced admins ban them. that in itself was a personal attack. lying when justifying a ban is also wrong. which is what you did. was fish banned? no... were the other two people who repeated told me "uninstall" banned? no... what did i do? i told someone to uninstall... and i got banned. that is what is known as prejudice and discrimination. when you break the rules, and attack someone, because they were trying to contribute to the wiki, how can you expect them to respect the rules? when admins break the rules, it renders the rules meaningless to everyone who sees it. how can you expect people to just ignore all the flagrant personal insults. i archived 3 times (one is not linked to), to hide all the insults to my character. did ANY ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE GET BANNED? and yet i did. at this point i hope you see that the rules here are meaningless - it is like they are meant for certain people and not others, and i hope you see that i am only creating equality when i say: go fuck yourselves. -Brian 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 00:02, 22 December 2007 (EST) : --[[User:Shadowsin|'S'h'a'd'o'w's'i'n']] 00:10, 22 December 2007 (EST) :shadowsin, stfu with the pics =p ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 00:14, 22 December 2007 (EST) :lulz, you know they are here for a reason.--[[User:Shadowsin|'S'h'a'd'o'w's'i'n']] 00:15, 22 December 2007 (EST) ::owke owke it's all true ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 00:15, 22 December 2007 (EST) Perma Ban Heem Please. :Kay i saw talk pages and he's just not nice xD. PERMABANPLOX~~!--[[User:Shadowsin|'S'h'a'd'o'w's'i'n']] 02:14, 22 December 2007 (EST) fuck you you stupid bitch perma-ban yourself. 2nd Block :Brian, :I have removed your recent block and I want you to listen to me. I have reviewed your contributions, your talk pages and the circumstances surrounding your block, and I find that you have been subjected to harassment a number of times from members of this community. I recognize the fact that you have consistently tried to protect your privacy and your right to be free from this kind of behaviour. I have noted the fact that you have tried to avoid conflict, and have in fact made numerous efforts to both explain ratings of yours that have aroused complaints, and to participate in discussions pertaining to a build before you vote on it. :However, your response to thir behaviour was entirely inappropriate. First of all, your actions were largely futile. Every malicious edit you have made can be undone with a single mouseclick. You wasted more of your own time than you did any of the admins'. Secondly, your retaliatory response to your block suggests a misunderstanding of this website's purpose. This site does not belong to the admins, the contributors or our sponsors. This site exists for the benefit of the public, and it has been built and supported by many of those same members. Through your vandalism, you have done to diminish the contributions of any user here, but you have (briefly) caused this site to become unhelpful to the thousands of users who come here every day looking for help. :In any case, your vandalous edits were unjustified, and under normal circumstances, would have meritted a block by themselves. However, in acknowledgement of the circumstances that preceded it and the genuine effort you have made to prevent an escalation of those circumstances, I have repealed your block, and want to give you the chance you deserve, personally. :In the future, if such behaviour continues, there are a couple of things I want you to do for me. Most importantly, knock it off with the cussing. We don't censor or prohibit anyone from swearing here, but I want you to act civil with the other users here. Treat this place like a classroom. A Canadian classroom. If such behaviour continues, I don't want you to exact any form of vigilante justice. Bring the situation to admin attention via one of our talk pages, or the admin noticeboard. If you cannot contribute within the boundaries of civility rationality, then I will be forced to replace the ban that was administered to you. :Tycn, note that I do not expressly intend to undermine your authority, and am willing to host any discussion on the matter. And Shadowsin, knock it off with those dang llama. Six of them is just spam; even one of them is ugly. I was a ranch-hand (read: cow/llama boy) for a llama ranch a while back, and those things are more finnicky than atom bombs. :Any discusiion on the matter can take place here or on my talk page. - Krowman 02:34, 22 December 2007 (EST) Though I believe that your response to other people's comments was totally inappropriate, I look forward to your constructive involvement in the wiki. Tycn 03:08, 22 December 2007 (EST) —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ's first ban was a personal attack. no ifs ands or buts. fuck you and your god damn website. i didn't vandalize shit, just so you know. here let me tell you what i was going to post from my laptop but didn't CARE enough about it to actually take the time to post: actually - i'll just put it as a response up to asshole up there. fuck you guys. -brian. tycn or whatever your name is - you're a fucking bitch, so fuck you. don't talk to me after you ban me for six months fuck you. Knock if off Stop it. Grow up and be a man. This is a site for builds, not a gang rape hotspot. If you're really that pissed at the site, then either quit or calm down and reinvent your image. IT'S A SITE FOR FREAKING BUILDS FOR GUILD WARS!!!! This isn't something major. I called an admin to ban your new IP address so how about you know it off, grow up, calm down, and stop digging a hole deeper. --20pxGuildof 07:17, 31 December 2007 (EST)